Roleplaying as High Sherlock and Pissedoff John
by plantface
Summary: Sherlock gets high and convinces John to help him with an experiment that includes them walking naked around London for about 2 hours.


**okay just a foreword. i understand that this roleplay is 1000000000% inaccurate and out of character and we in no way meant any disrespect to the editor of that image of sherlock and john.**

**we hope you enjoy it**

**fibi/ .com = fi(touch my)b(utt)i**

**me = balliastic scribbler**

* * *

[13/04/2013 2:56:29 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: 598040c4c6d4a83526069d891f2d9015/tumblr_inline_

[13/04/2013 3:01:19 PM] ballisticScribbler: what

[13/04/2013 3:01:21 PM] ballisticScribbler: the fuck

[13/04/2013 3:01:24 PM] ballisticScribbler: is sherlocks face doin  
[13/04/2013 3:01:26 PM] ballisticScribbler: and john  
[13/04/2013 3:01:27 PM] ballisticScribbler: hes like  
[13/04/2013 3:01:28 PM] ballisticScribbler: oh  
[13/04/2013 3:01:33 PM] ballisticScribbler: ur hands ar on my ween  
[13/04/2013 3:01:35 PM] ballisticScribbler: thats cool  
[13/04/2013 3:01:46 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: oh john  
[13/04/2013 3:01:52 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: we're cupping dick  
[13/04/2013 3:01:58 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: dats cool i guess  
[13/04/2013 3:02:05 PM] ballisticScribbler: john  
[13/04/2013 3:02:11 PM] ballisticScribbler: ur meant to say it like u mean it  
[13/04/2013 3:02:14 PM] ballisticScribbler: we rehearsed this  
[13/04/2013 3:02:27 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:02:37 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: thanks for keeping lil sherlock warm  
[13/04/2013 3:02:43 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: ur a true friend homie  
[13/04/2013 3:03:18 PM] ballisticScribbler: sherlock i cant help it your dick is touchin my ass thats nothin to do with me  
[13/04/2013 3:03:23 PM] ballisticScribbler: john  
[13/04/2013 3:03:27 PM] ballisticScribbler: john just go with it  
[13/04/2013 3:03:32 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:03:36 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: don't make this gay  
[13/04/2013 3:03:39 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: just go with it man  
[13/04/2013 3:03:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: gosh  
[13/04/2013 3:04:11 PM] ballisticScribbler: sherlock im pretty sure this is gay without me pointing it out  
[13/04/2013 3:04:23 PM] ballisticScribbler: john shut up, john just stop savour the moment  
[13/04/2013 3:04:47 PM] ballisticScribbler: savour what? your touchin my ween sherlock, there is no experiment i can think of that is a plausible excuse for this  
[13/04/2013 3:05:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: god john  
[13/04/2013 3:06:02 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: just let lil sherlock do his thing  
[13/04/2013 3:06:14 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: we'll be done in like two minutes  
[13/04/2013 3:06:17 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i swear  
[13/04/2013 3:06:46 PM] ballisticScribbler: you said that 2 hours ago sherlock  
[13/04/2013 3:06:51 PM] ballisticScribbler: we've just been standing here  
[13/04/2013 3:06:54 PM] ballisticScribbler: the whole fucking time  
[13/04/2013 3:07:17 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:07:18 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:07:23 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: it's rly cold  
[13/04/2013 3:07:32 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and i lost our clothes  
[13/04/2013 3:07:36 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: just  
[13/04/2013 3:07:37 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:07:37 PM] ballisticScribbler: YOU WHAT  
[13/04/2013 3:08:00 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i went to put them in the washing machine  
[13/04/2013 3:08:02 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: but then  
[13/04/2013 3:08:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i just didn't  
[13/04/2013 3:08:13 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and now they're lost  
[13/04/2013 3:08:13 PM] ballisticScribbler: SHERLOCK  
[13/04/2013 3:08:20 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john this is your fault  
[13/04/2013 3:08:52 PM] ballisticScribbler: MY FAULT? YOUR HAND IS ON MY DICK, THIS WAS YOUR IDEA HOW IS IT MY FAULT  
[13/04/2013 3:09:35 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: if you hadn't insisted i 'help out more' and 'not be such a lazy asshole' we would still have clothes right now  
[13/04/2013 3:09:49 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and lill sherlock wouldn't be receeding back into himself  
[13/04/2013 3:09:52 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: look at him  
[13/04/2013 3:09:58 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: he's like a shy turtle  
[13/04/2013 3:10:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: why would you do this to him john  
[13/04/2013 3:10:08 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: why  
[13/04/2013 3:10:46 PM] ballisticScribbler: i cant look at him hes taking cover under the bottom curve of my ass  
[13/04/2013 3:11:00 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: neither can i  
[13/04/2013 3:11:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: but i can feel him  
[13/04/2013 3:11:08 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i mean  
[13/04/2013 3:11:10 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: dang john  
[13/04/2013 3:11:17 PM] ballisticScribbler: i can _hear_ it  
[13/04/2013 3:11:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i would've thought your massive ghetto booty would absorb all noise  
[13/04/2013 3:11:46 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: the more you know i guess  
[13/04/2013 3:11:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:11:59 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i should warn you  
[13/04/2013 3:12:05 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm pretty high right now  
[13/04/2013 3:12:19 PM] ballisticScribbler: oh my god sherlock what the fuck have you taken this time  
[13/04/2013 3:13:44 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm not sure  
[13/04/2013 3:13:48 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: it was like  
[13/04/2013 3:13:50 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: a pill  
[13/04/2013 3:13:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: or maybe a few  
[13/04/2013 3:14:13 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: moriarty gave me some  
[13/04/2013 3:14:16 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and he was like  
[13/04/2013 3:14:20 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: yo nigga take this  
[13/04/2013 3:14:23 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and i was like why  
[13/04/2013 3:14:27 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: he was like cuz  
[13/04/2013 3:14:31 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i was like yolo  
[13/04/2013 3:15:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and now we're nude and i have a shy turtle for genitalia  
[13/04/2013 3:15:17 PM] ballisticScribbler: oh my god you took pills from moriarty AND NOW YOURE HOLDING MY DICK?  
[13/04/2013 3:15:35 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: look  
[13/04/2013 3:15:46 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: it seemed like a solid plan at the time  
[13/04/2013 3:16:49 PM] ballisticScribbler: yeah well now we're naked in a dark alley way in the middle of fucking london on a friday night  
[13/04/2013 3:16:57 PM] ballisticScribbler: weldone, sherlock. wel fucking done  
[13/04/2013 3:17:12 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: maybe old bitch will pick us up  
[13/04/2013 3:17:25 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: she seems pretty thristy for you homie  
[13/04/2013 3:17:27 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i say  
[13/04/2013 3:17:30 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: get in there man  
[13/04/2013 3:17:52 PM] ballisticScribbler: sherlocks shes like 60. and dating some chef bloke  
[13/04/2013 3:17:59 PM] ballisticScribbler: no bloody way  
[13/04/2013 3:18:59 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: hey man  
[13/04/2013 3:19:04 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm down for that fourway  
[13/04/2013 3:19:10 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: don't be a pussy man  
[13/04/2013 3:19:27 PM] ballisticScribbler: who the fuck says i want to sleep with you  
[13/04/2013 3:19:33 PM] ballisticScribbler: i think this is far enough as it is  
[13/04/2013 3:20:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: god john  
[13/04/2013 3:20:12 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: you're such a cock tease  
[13/04/2013 3:20:22 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: is this because i pretended to die  
[13/04/2013 3:20:25 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: IT WAS A JOKE  
[13/04/2013 3:20:30 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: GET OVER IT  
[13/04/2013 3:20:33 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: GOSH  
[13/04/2013 3:21:57 PM] ballisticScribbler: 3 years sherlock  
[13/04/2013 3:22:02 PM] ballisticScribbler: and this is how you repay me  
[13/04/2013 3:22:10 PM] ballisticScribbler: you are literally the biggest asshole ive ever met  
[13/04/2013 3:22:24 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: hey man  
[13/04/2013 3:22:35 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i tried heading one time  
[13/04/2013 3:22:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and also  
[13/04/2013 3:22:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: what about all the sympathy pussy you got because of me  
[13/04/2013 3:23:12 PM] ballisticScribbler: molly and a saucy text from irene?  
[13/04/2013 3:23:17 PM] ballisticScribbler: youve got to be kidding me  
[13/04/2013 3:23:27 PM] ballisticScribbler: im pretty sure you put molly up to it anyway  
[13/04/2013 3:23:31 PM] ballisticScribbler: and it was awkward as fuck  
[13/04/2013 3:23:35 PM] ballisticScribbler: even worse than this  
[13/04/2013 3:23:39 PM] ballisticScribbler: thats saying something  
[13/04/2013 3:23:59 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i don't know man  
[13/04/2013 3:24:19 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: after the moriarty incident this is actually very sweet  
[13/04/2013 3:24:20 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:24:27 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: life tip  
[13/04/2013 3:24:41 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: never hang out with a korean nigga after doing pcp  
[13/04/2013 3:25:05 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: a vietkong antibiotic is not fun to clean up  
[13/04/2013 3:26:23 PM] ballisticScribbler: sherlock  
[13/04/2013 3:26:27 PM] ballisticScribbler: get your hands off my dick  
[13/04/2013 3:26:32 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: but  
[13/04/2013 3:26:33 PM] ballisticScribbler: cover your own  
[13/04/2013 3:26:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: but what about lil john  
[13/04/2013 3:26:51 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i don't want him getting cold  
[13/04/2013 3:26:54 PM] ballisticScribbler: i can take care of lil john  
[13/04/2013 3:26:58 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm doing you a favour man  
[13/04/2013 3:27:15 PM] ballisticScribbler: do yourself a favour and take care of that shy turtle you call your dick  
[13/04/2013 3:27:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i think he's completely receeded now  
[13/04/2013 3:27:59 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: thanks a lot john  
[13/04/2013 3:28:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: worst assistant ever  
[13/04/2013 3:28:20 PM] ballisticScribbler: im so fucking sorry my ass wasnt warm enough for your sexually frustrated ween  
[13/04/2013 3:28:50 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i accept your apology because i am the bigger man  
[13/04/2013 3:28:56 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: in more ways than one  
[13/04/2013 3:29:04 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: so know then mr. drugs-are-bad  
[13/04/2013 3:29:09 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: how are we getting home  
[13/04/2013 3:29:57 PM] ballisticScribbler: id say to call a cab but i dont know any sane cabbie that would take two 30 year old naked men in their vehicles to any place but a gay bar  
[13/04/2013 3:30:15 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: idk man  
[13/04/2013 3:30:26 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: there are some very kind people at the gothic arsehole  
[13/04/2013 3:32:55 PM] ballisticScribbler: are you seriously suggesting we go to a gay bar? like _this_?  
[13/04/2013 3:33:20 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm just saying  
[13/04/2013 3:33:24 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: chuck might be there  
[13/04/2013 3:33:27 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: he can help  
[13/04/2013 3:33:35 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: chucks a p cool guy  
[13/04/2013 3:33:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: he doesn't afraid of anything and is rly kind  
[13/04/2013 3:34:08 PM] ballisticScribbler: dyou think he has some clothes for us?  
[13/04/2013 3:34:20 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: depends  
[13/04/2013 3:34:26 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: are you into leather daddy  
[13/04/2013 3:34:43 PM] ballisticScribbler: uh yeah sure leathers fine i just want some clothes  
[13/04/2013 3:34:53 PM] ballisticScribbler: (totally oblivious jawn)  
[13/04/2013 3:35:12 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: okay well  
[13/04/2013 3:35:20 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: based on the moon and tidal movements  
[13/04/2013 3:35:26 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: the gothic arsehole is  
[13/04/2013 3:35:31 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: ...  
[13/04/2013 3:35:33 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: ...  
[13/04/2013 3:35:37 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: that way  
[13/04/2013 3:35:53 PM] ballisticScribbler: beneath us?! in the sewers?! are you fucking kidding me?!  
[13/04/2013 3:36:21 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: look  
[13/04/2013 3:36:35 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: you don't know the sewers?  
[13/04/2013 3:37:01 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: don't you remember that one time we got really high and started throwing shit down here looking for snake people  
[13/04/2013 3:37:22 PM] ballisticScribbler: regreattably so, yes i do remember that  
[13/04/2013 3:37:48 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: so one half of the wonder team is high right now  
[13/04/2013 3:38:00 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: which means i can totally lead us there man  
[13/04/2013 3:38:04 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: don't worry  
[13/04/2013 3:38:13 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: papa shersher got this shit  
[13/04/2013 3:38:20 PM] ballisticScribbler: ohgod we're going to die  
[13/04/2013 3:38:31 PM] ballisticScribbler: we're gonna get stabbed  
[13/04/2013 3:38:33 PM] ballisticScribbler: or raped  
[13/04/2013 3:38:41 PM] ballisticScribbler: or stabbed and then raped  
[13/04/2013 3:38:56 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: maybe we'll get raped with knives  
[13/04/2013 3:39:05 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: that's something crossed off the bucket list  
[13/04/2013 3:39:19 PM] ballisticScribbler: why the fuck is that on your bucket list?!  
[13/04/2013 3:39:45 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: you mean it isn't on yours?  
[13/04/2013 3:39:53 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: awwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaarrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddddddddddddd  
[13/04/2013 3:40:09 PM] ballisticScribbler: sorry im normal  
[13/04/2013 3:40:15 PM] ballisticScribbler: just hurry up and get down the ladder  
[13/04/2013 3:40:20 PM] ballisticScribbler: lets make this quick im getting cold  
[13/04/2013 3:40:33 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: yo john  
[13/04/2013 3:40:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: is that a rat or a small fat child  
[13/04/2013 3:41:10 PM] ballisticScribbler: i... i think its crying?  
[13/04/2013 3:41:46 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: maybe it's a fat kid eating a rat  
[13/04/2013 3:41:55 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i think we should leave before it tries to eat us  
[13/04/2013 3:44:12 PM | Edited 3:44:22 PM] ballisticScribbler: OH SHIT SHERLOCK ITS GOT MY LEG  
[13/04/2013 3:44:32 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: YO NIGGA FUCK THIS SHIT  
[13/04/2013 3:44:47 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: I'M GONNA BEATH IT WITH A TWO BY FOUR  
[13/04/2013 3:45:19 PM] ballisticScribbler: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GET A GIANT BLOCK OF WOOD FROM  
[13/04/2013 3:45:39 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:45:51 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: do rly want to know or do you want to die?  
[13/04/2013 3:46:24 PM] ballisticScribbler: OKAY OKAY JUST KILL IT ITS BITING ME  
[13/04/2013 3:46:44 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: COME ON AND SLAM  
[13/04/2013 3:46:52 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: duh duh duh duhJAM  
[13/04/2013 3:47:41 PM] ballisticScribbler: SHERLOCK YOU HIT ME HIT IT NOT ME JESUS CHRIST  
[13/04/2013 3:48:03 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:48:07 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i am pretty high  
[13/04/2013 3:48:19 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: SECOND TIMES THE CHARM  
[13/04/2013 3:48:37 PM] ballisticScribbler: AH FUCK IT LET GO  
[13/04/2013 3:48:39 PM] ballisticScribbler: DUDE  
[13/04/2013 3:48:46 PM] ballisticScribbler: ITS ON YOU  
[13/04/2013 3:48:49 PM] ballisticScribbler: ITS FUCKING ON YOU  
[13/04/2013 3:48:49 PM] ballisticScribbler: DUDE  
[13/04/2013 3:48:54 PM] ballisticScribbler: SHERLOCK LOOK THE FUCK OUT MAN  
[13/04/2013 3:48:59 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: FUCK SHIT  
[13/04/2013 3:49:01 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: FUCK\  
[13/04/2013 3:49:03 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: JOHN  
[13/04/2013 3:49:04 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: FUCK  
[13/04/2013 3:49:07 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: CALLL LIFE ALERT  
[13/04/2013 3:49:10 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: OR OLD BITCH  
[13/04/2013 3:49:11 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: OLD BITCH  
[13/04/2013 3:49:14 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: HELP  
[13/04/2013 3:49:19 PM] ballisticScribbler: OH DUDE  
[13/04/2013 3:49:25 PM] ballisticScribbler: I THINK ITS MAKING A NEST IN YOUR HAIR  
[13/04/2013 3:49:28 PM] ballisticScribbler: HIT IT  
[13/04/2013 3:49:30 PM] ballisticScribbler: HIT IT NOW  
[13/04/2013 3:49:37 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: MO  
[13/04/2013 3:49:39 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: FUCKING  
[13/04/2013 3:49:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: SLAM  
[13/04/2013 3:49:44 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: MOTHER FUCKER  
[13/04/2013 3:49:47 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: OH SHIT  
[13/04/2013 3:50:07 PM] ballisticScribbler: oh christ are you okay  
[13/04/2013 3:50:16 PM] ballisticScribbler: you killed it but wowowowow that looked fuckin painful  
[13/04/2013 3:50:20 PM] ballisticScribbler: thats going to bruise dude  
[13/04/2013 3:50:30 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i don't know  
[13/04/2013 3:50:36 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i feel like my eyes are bleeding  
[13/04/2013 3:50:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: are my eyes bleeding john  
[13/04/2013 3:50:45 PM] ballisticScribbler: they uh  
[13/04/2013 3:50:45 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: please tell me  
[13/04/2013 3:50:47 PM] ballisticScribbler: they kinda are  
[13/04/2013 3:50:53 PM] ballisticScribbler: just a little bit tho  
[13/04/2013 3:50:55 PM] ballisticScribbler: dont worry  
[13/04/2013 3:50:57 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: you know what  
[13/04/2013 3:51:01 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm fierce bitch  
[13/04/2013 3:51:05 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i can work this  
[13/04/2013 3:51:07 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i mean  
[13/04/2013 3:51:16 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: with these cheekbones i can work anything  
[13/04/2013 3:51:21 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: come along john  
[13/04/2013 3:51:24 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: we got shit to do  
[13/04/2013 3:51:36 PM] ballisticScribbler: uh sherlock  
[13/04/2013 3:51:38 PM] ballisticScribbler: i think  
[13/04/2013 3:51:40 PM] ballisticScribbler: that was a fat kid  
[13/04/2013 3:51:45 PM] ballisticScribbler: i think we killed a child  
[13/04/2013 3:51:48 PM] ballisticScribbler: sheRLOCK  
[13/04/2013 3:51:51 PM] ballisticScribbler: THERE IS A DEAD KID HERE  
[13/04/2013 3:51:54 PM] ballisticScribbler: WHAT THE FUCK  
[13/04/2013 3:52:29 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:52:39 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: what happens the sewers  
[13/04/2013 3:52:46 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: stays in the sewers  
[13/04/2013 3:53:19 PM] ballisticScribbler: SHERLOCK YOU KILLED SOMEONES KID  
[13/04/2013 3:53:30 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: SEWERS JOHN  
[13/04/2013 3:53:31 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: MOTHER  
[13/04/2013 3:53:32 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: FUCKING  
[13/04/2013 3:53:36 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: SEWERS  
[13/04/2013 3:53:38 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: besides  
[13/04/2013 3:53:47 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i think i see a ladder up a head  
[13/04/2013 3:53:51 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and  
[13/04/2013 3:54:02 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i think it might be to chucks  
[13/04/2013 3:54:18 PM] ballisticScribbler: Oh thank GOD  
[13/04/2013 3:54:30 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm like  
[13/04/2013 3:54:34 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: 20%  
[13/04/2013 3:54:37 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: sure  
[13/04/2013 3:54:39 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: it's chucks  
[13/04/2013 3:55:29 PM] ballisticScribbler: it fucking better be or im calling lestrade to help us  
[13/04/2013 3:55:37 PM] ballisticScribbler: and sherlock  
[13/04/2013 3:55:50 PM] ballisticScribbler: if we stay any longer than 10 fucking minutes to get some fucking clothes  
[13/04/2013 3:55:57 PM] ballisticScribbler: i swear to gOD i will move the fuck out  
[13/04/2013 3:56:10 PM] ballisticScribbler: there is now way im spending longer than 10 minutes in a gothic gaybar  
[13/04/2013 3:56:27 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:56:37 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i don't know about you rachet bitch  
[13/04/2013 3:56:39 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: but  
[13/04/2013 3:56:43 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i want my leather shit  
[13/04/2013 3:56:48 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: to match mother fucker  
[13/04/2013 3:57:00 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: can't be walking around like some basic bitches  
[13/04/2013 3:57:32 PM] ballisticScribbler: why the fuck would we get matching clothes  
[13/04/2013 3:57:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: because it's kawaii john  
[13/04/2013 3:58:05 PM] ballisticScribbler: is that even a fucking word, sherlock  
[13/04/2013 3:58:09 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: (◡‿◡✿)  
[13/04/2013 3:58:10 PM] ballisticScribbler: or are you so high youre making shit up  
[13/04/2013 3:58:17 PM] ballisticScribbler: whered you get that flower  
[13/04/2013 3:58:21 PM] ballisticScribbler: the one thats in your hair now  
[13/04/2013 3:58:23 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 3:58:26 PM] ballisticScribbler: sherlock what the fcuk  
[13/04/2013 3:58:36 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: you aren't being very yolo right now  
[13/04/2013 3:58:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: do you want the flower?  
[13/04/2013 3:59:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: (ﾉ◠‿◠)ﾉ✿  
[13/04/2013 3:59:59 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: there u go buddy  
[13/04/2013 4:00:28 PM] ballisticScribbler: sherlock i  
[13/04/2013 4:00:31 PM] ballisticScribbler: i dont want the flower  
[13/04/2013 4:00:32 PM] ballisticScribbler: im cold  
[13/04/2013 4:00:37 PM] ballisticScribbler: we just murdered someones obese child  
[13/04/2013 4:00:49 PM] ballisticScribbler: im done  
[13/04/2013 4:00:54 PM] ballisticScribbler: lets just get some clothes  
[13/04/2013 4:00:56 PM] ballisticScribbler: and go home  
[13/04/2013 4:01:05 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
[13/04/2013 4:01:22 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: sir buzzkillington the third  
[13/04/2013 4:01:29 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: ummmmm  
[13/04/2013 4:01:32 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: helllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
[13/04/2013 4:01:34 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: fuck  
[13/04/2013 4:01:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i don't think anyone is here john  
[13/04/2013 4:01:46 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: but  
[13/04/2013 4:01:49 PM] ballisticScribbler: oh my god  
[13/04/2013 4:01:57 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i think i see some suits  
[13/04/2013 4:02:01 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and a phone  
[13/04/2013 4:02:09 PM] ballisticScribbler: those... those are latex suits  
[13/04/2013 4:02:14 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 4:02:27 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: do you really want to know the answer to that  
[13/04/2013 4:02:37 PM] ballisticScribbler: oh my god theyre latex  
[13/04/2013 4:02:49 PM] ballisticScribbler: and they dont cover your ass  
[13/04/2013 4:02:55 PM] ballisticScribbler: sherlock im not wearing that  
[13/04/2013 4:02:57 PM] ballisticScribbler: no way  
[13/04/2013 4:03:17 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 4:03:23 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: god you are so dramatic  
[13/04/2013 4:03:33 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: here you have the pink one  
[13/04/2013 4:03:38 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: it goes with your flower  
[13/04/2013 4:03:50 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and i guess i can wrap a tea towel around you  
[13/04/2013 4:04:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: you just have to make things difficult  
[13/04/2013 4:04:10 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: don't you john  
[13/04/2013 4:05:17 PM] ballisticScribbler: why do i have to wear pink? id rather wear the purple  
[13/04/2013 4:05:24 PM] ballisticScribbler: and  
[13/04/2013 4:05:33 PM] ballisticScribbler: where the fuck are you goin to get a teatowel from  
[13/04/2013 4:05:38 PM] ballisticScribbler: im not wearing that thing  
[13/04/2013 4:05:40 PM] ballisticScribbler: no way  
[13/04/2013 4:05:42 PM] ballisticScribbler: never  
[13/04/2013 4:05:49 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 4:05:54 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: it's a gay bar  
[13/04/2013 4:06:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: a BAR  
[13/04/2013 4:06:16 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: there will be tea towles somewhere  
[13/04/2013 4:06:22 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: fuck  
[13/04/2013 4:06:24 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: towels  
[13/04/2013 4:06:27 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: dang man  
[13/04/2013 4:06:30 PM] ballisticScribbler: sherlock i dont want some guy randomly "tripping" and placing himself deep within my rectal cavity.  
[13/04/2013 4:06:30 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i am faded  
[13/04/2013 4:06:51 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: look you go call lestrade or w/e  
[13/04/2013 4:07:06 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm gonna get that tea towel and find a black one  
[13/04/2013 4:07:10 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: okay  
[13/04/2013 4:07:12 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: ready  
[13/04/2013 4:07:13 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: break  
[13/04/2013 4:07:15 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: go team  
[13/04/2013 4:07:39 PM] ballisticScribbler: and tell him what? "oh hi lestrade yeah sherlocks high again, we're naked outside in the rain in the middle of the fucking city outside a fucking gaybar come get us"  
[13/04/2013 4:08:05 PM] ballisticScribbler: no  
[13/04/2013 4:08:12 PM] ballisticScribbler: we'll just find some fucking towels  
[13/04/2013 4:08:15 PM] ballisticScribbler: and then go home  
[13/04/2013 4:08:47 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: do rly want to walk all that way  
[13/04/2013 4:08:48 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i mean  
[13/04/2013 4:09:05 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i think we're closer to scotland then we are to england right now  
[13/04/2013 4:09:23 PM] ballisticScribbler: we walked here, we can walk back  
[13/04/2013 4:09:34 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: dude  
[13/04/2013 4:09:39 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm tired tho  
[13/04/2013 4:09:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: can't we like  
[13/04/2013 4:09:49 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: nap here until someone finds us  
[13/04/2013 4:09:59 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: at least the police should give us a ride home  
[13/04/2013 4:18:01 PM] ballisticScribbler: you want to fucking nap over night at a gothic gaybar? while wearing latex gimp suits?  
[13/04/2013 4:18:19 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: they'll warm us up  
[13/04/2013 4:18:28 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: and based on what happened earlier  
[13/04/2013 4:18:36 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: you don't seem too dts  
[13/04/2013 4:18:42 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: that's down to spoon btw  
[13/04/2013 4:18:48 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i know you don't know  
[13/04/2013 4:18:56 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: you aren't hip to the kids like i am  
[13/04/2013 4:20:07 PM] ballisticScribbler: why do you use chat bullshit in casual conversation, gOD you are so fucking high right now  
[13/04/2013 4:20:11 PM] ballisticScribbler: you arent helping at all  
[13/04/2013 4:20:14 PM] ballisticScribbler: fine  
[13/04/2013 4:20:15 PM] ballisticScribbler: fine whatever  
[13/04/2013 4:20:22 PM] ballisticScribbler: but i will not spoon with anyone  
[13/04/2013 4:21:17 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john-kun ur sooooo mean (*´д｀*)  
[13/04/2013 4:21:34 PM] ballisticScribbler: kun? kun? what the fuck is that supposed to mean  
[13/04/2013 4:21:40 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: kunt  
[13/04/2013 4:21:44 PM] ballisticScribbler: is that japanese or some chinese bullshit  
[13/04/2013 4:21:48 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: kunt  
[13/04/2013 4:21:49 PM | Edited 4:22:00 PM] ballisticScribbler: oh thats uncalled for sherlock  
[13/04/2013 4:22:10 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: fucking fight me man  
[13/04/2013 4:22:14 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm looking to bro down  
[13/04/2013 4:22:16 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: hard  
[13/04/2013 4:22:19 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ  
[13/04/2013 4:22:38 PM] ballisticScribbler: maybe if you go fuck a dude in there youll settle down  
[13/04/2013 4:22:40 PM] ballisticScribbler: have fun  
[13/04/2013 4:23:24 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: nahh man  
[13/04/2013 4:23:35 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i don't see any goats or goose fat around  
[13/04/2013 4:23:44 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i can hold it  
[13/04/2013 4:24:12 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: just for you  
[13/04/2013 4:24:15 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: my  
[13/04/2013 4:24:17 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: holmie  
[13/04/2013 4:26:16 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 4:26:22 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john please don't leave me  
[13/04/2013 4:26:25 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 4:26:33 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john stop rolling away this isn't  
[13/04/2013 4:26:37 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john you lil shit  
[13/04/2013 4:27:12 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: oops  
[13/04/2013 4:27:14 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: instant  
[13/04/2013 4:27:20 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i'm still rly high  
[13/04/2013 4:27:48 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i don't think taking those mystery sewer pills from that hobo banging rabbit was a good idea  
[13/04/2013 4:28:43 PM] ballisticScribbler: you took MORE pills?!  
[13/04/2013 4:29:01 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john  
[13/04/2013 4:29:08 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: this man was a maverick  
[13/04/2013 4:29:24 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: he was making a hobbit with his rabbit sex slave/possible wife  
[13/04/2013 4:29:32 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: who am i dismiss his pills  
[13/04/2013 4:31:21 PM] ballisticScribbler: how much did he charge you?  
[13/04/2013 4:31:31 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: like  
[13/04/2013 4:31:36 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: one  
[13/04/2013 4:31:37 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: two  
[13/04/2013 4:31:44 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: seven locks of my hair  
[13/04/2013 4:32:12 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: but when you were fighting the fat child and you felt it take a clump of your hair out  
[13/04/2013 4:32:13 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: yeah  
[13/04/2013 4:32:16 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: that was me  
[13/04/2013 4:36:37 PM] ballisticScribbler: holy  
[13/04/2013 4:36:38 PM] ballisticScribbler: fuck  
[13/04/2013 4:36:49 PM] ballisticScribbler: WHY WOULD YOU GIVE A HOMELESS MAN IN THE SEWERS MY HAIR  
[13/04/2013 4:38:14 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: for drugs john  
[13/04/2013 4:38:29 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: i literally just explained this to you  
[13/04/2013 4:39:31 PM] ballisticScribbler: /insessant screaming  
[13/04/2013 4:41:05 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: john don't worry  
[13/04/2013 4:41:26 PM] fi(touch my)b(utt)i: he seemed pretty cool for a homeless drug dealing rabbit rapist  
[13/04/2013 4:43:02 PM] ballisticScribbler: /falls over, still screaming


End file.
